


【鹿櫻】聽說奈良夫婦收養了兩隻貓

by MissRose852



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 15:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissRose852/pseuds/MissRose852
Summary: 奈良醫生我可以抱走小貓嗎🥺（貓奴
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Nara Shikamaru
Kudos: 2





	【鹿櫻】聽說奈良夫婦收養了兩隻貓

➣無腦傻白短甜餅  
➣遲到的白色情人節賀文  
➣（大概是）現PARO

木葉花園是個高尚住宅屋苑，住在裡面的人身份都非富則貴，部分大家族的人甚至據說是集英國開國功臣的後代們。

近一兩年木葉花園內喜事重重，從漩渦日向兩家的兒子女兒結婚開始，和他們同齡的幾乎都在這一兩年內結婚了。

各種喜事後，木葉花園內又回復了以往的平靜。然而有一些人卻不滿於這平靜，總是在花園內到處走，想找出這不大的屋苑內的所有八封。

「聽說奈良夫婦收養了兩隻貓。」AB太太在和WT太太及MS太太的茶聚中說道。

「這不是新鮮事了，之前還看到奈良太太把其中一隻帶去獸醫院絕育。出門時叫得可淒涼了，回來時整隻貓都懵了。」

「是什麼品種的貓啊？」MS太太其實並不怎麼感興趣，但還是接上WT太太的話。

「似乎只是普通的米克斯貓，女的白貓和男的賓士貓。還蠻可愛的。」

AB太太一聽到不是名種貓就皺起眉厭棄道：「那種貓怎麼能養，都不知道有沒有病，要養當然應該養波斯貓這種名種貓啊。」

WT太太聞言不贊同地看向AB太太，毫不留情地反駁「話可不能這樣說，貓就是貓，一樣都是有生命的動物，米克斯貓不會比名種貓差啊。」

拿起茶杯優雅地喝了口茶，WT太太又說：「之前去把街坊留言板拿給奈良太太時我在她家喝了杯茶，那兩隻貓可乖了，不吵不鬧乖乖在窩裡睡覺，她家裡的傢具也沒有什麼被破壞的痕跡。」

雖然被當面反駁AB太太覺得面子有點保不住，但WT太太家是集英國的重臣，AB太太不敢得罪，因此也只是撅了撅嘴，拿起叉子亂戳著未吃完的蛋糕。

「啊，是奈良太太。」

順著MS太太看著的方向，果然剛剛話題的主角在向這家咖啡廳走來。

瞬間忘記剛才的不快，AB太太熱情地向奈良太太招手，很快吸引到她的注意力，她向三人問好「下午好啊，三位。」

「難得下午見到你呢，今天放假嗎？」

奈良太太輕柔地把手裡提著的包放下，搖了搖頭「今天請了假，本想把家裡的母貓帶去絕育的⋯」

三人這才留意到放在地上的包裡有什麼東西在動「牠怎麼了嗎？」

聽到貓不安的叫聲，奈良太太把包拿起放在腿上，隔著紗網安慰著牠「就在手術前的例行血檢時發現她懷孕了。」

「我記得你之前才把公貓帶去絕育了，難道在那之前她已經懷孕了？」

「不，醫生說她才懷孕不到一週，所以是氏卡馬路⋯我的另一隻貓絕育後才懷孕的。」

包裡的貓又動了動，低聲地嗚嗚叫著，奈良太太溫柔地和牠說：「乖啊，撒庫拉，再一陣子就回家了。」

「那怎麼回事啊，她怎麼會懷孕啊。」AB太太陰陽怪氣地說，她最喜歡這樣的醜聞了，就算是貓的。

奈良太太聽到她話裡有話的語氣，眼裡一片冷意但對AB太太笑著說：「懷的就是和氏卡馬路的孩子啊。」

AB太太剛想插嘴，卻在看到奈良太太微瞇著的眼睛和嘴邊皮笑肉不笑的笑容時，不禁有點忐忑起來。

「公貓和母貓的絕育手術不同，公貓只是把睪丸拿掉，體內的生殖器官會留著。大概是絕育後體內還有精液殘留，牠們在後來又有過親密接觸吧。」

三人都被奈良太太一板一眼的說明弄得無話可說。奈良家是藥材商，奈良太太本人也是位醫生，所以她一點也不羞於談論動物交配的話題。

但三人好歹也是出身名門氏族的大小姐，現在又是富商或政要的太太，在公眾場合談及這些讓她們非常尷尬。

幸好這時服務員過來跟奈良太太說她買的蛋糕已經包裝好，她才跟三人道別後走了。

MS太太默默拿起茶杯，喝了口後尷尬道：「奈良太太很疼愛她的貓呢。」

另外兩人也點了點頭，把這段對話和茶一起吞進肚子裡。

她們雖然都不滿奈良太太剛剛那麼直白地談論動物交配的事，但又不能跟誰去投訴這種事，既難以開口又顯得她們小家子氣，三人只好把這事拋諸腦後了。

當天的茶聚就這樣各方無言地結束。

．  
．  
．

一回到家櫻立即打開寵物外出包，把撒庫拉放出來後氏卡馬路馬上跑過來在牠身上聞來聞去，在屁股上聞了好一會，確定這是牠懷孕中的老婆後，牠一口咬在撒庫拉的後頸上，把牠帶回窩裡。

櫻被這一幕萌得忍不住笑起來，氏卡馬路的體型其實只比撒庫拉大一點點，因此撒庫拉的四肢其實還在地毯上微微拖行著。

一回到窩裡氏卡馬路就把撒庫拉按在身下，從頭到尾巴仔細地一下一下舔起來，尤其在下身羞羞的地方，反覆地舔了數分鐘。

撒庫拉一開始還很享受有別貓幫牠洗澡，但氏卡馬路在那裡舔太久後牠就狠狠數腳把牠踢走，還快速爬起向氏卡馬路揮起貓拳。

櫻立即拿著肉泥條上前調停兩貓，撒庫拉的貓拳毫不留情，而且她現在懷孕著警戒心比平時重可能會更兇。

才剛把兩隻貓咪的注意力轉移到肉泥上，電話就響起了，櫻看了眼來電，開了擴音就回去繼續喂食她的寶貝們。

「老公～」

『回到家了嗎？記得待會我會去接撒庫拉的，你留在家休息就好。』

「這個，我把撒庫拉帶回來了，我有事要跟你說。」

那邊停頓了一秒，才語氣凝重地回道：『怎麼了？』鹿丸知道櫻有多喜歡兩隻貓咪，都把牠們當自己的孩子了，假如撒庫拉有什麼事櫻一定會很難過的，她目前的身體狀況可不宜情緒過分激動。

「我們⋯」

鹿丸吞了口口水，內心因為他能想到的一切貓有機會患上的疾病和櫻會有多傷心難過而不安起來。

「我們要當爺爺奶奶了。」

鹿丸聽到櫻惡作劇的笑聲才回過神來，也無奈一笑『都絕育了還搞出貓命來，果然是我們的兒子。』

櫻聞言大笑起來「真的！醫生看到報告都呆住了。」

『我就跟你說牠們看起來不對勁，氏卡馬路總壓在撒庫拉身上，怎麼看都像在造孩子啊。』

那邊鹿丸說著，這邊氏卡馬路又往撒庫拉身上湊，櫻立即給他肉泥分散牠的注意力，不然牠又要被揍了。

「我想著牠已經絕育了嘛，而且我聽說過這種騎乘行為也有可能是在爭奪老大位置，而不是在做羞羞的事啊。」

『那傢伙怎麼可能會想爭老大，平時懶到連動都不動⋯』電話裡傳來別人的聲音，櫻猜是木葉丸來找鹿丸回去工作了。

『我得掛了，開完會我就回來，要蛋糕嗎？還是紅豆丸子湯？』

「我回來的時候已經順便買了蛋糕啦。不用管我你去忙吧，我也想睡一會了。」櫻把剩餘的肉泥條收好，伸手輕撫著撒庫拉柔順的毛，氏卡馬路在旁盯著，兩隻前腳不停在踏踏，似乎想再湊到撒庫拉身邊。

『要睡去床上，別在沙發睡，不然你又得腰酸背痛了。』

「知道啦～掛了掛了，快去努力工作，三代人都靠你養呢！」

鹿丸笑著又再叮囑了幾句才掛掉電話。

櫻換上睡衣，再看了眼確定兩隻貓咪都準備要睡了，沒有要打架的跡象才上床也睡覺去。

．  
．  
．

櫻醒來時外面的天已經全黑了，房間留了一盞小夜燈，大概是鹿丸留著的，以防她起床時看不清摔倒。

以前她會說她才沒那麼笨手笨腳，但現在她體力大不如前，而且她也的確需要比平時更小心才行。

穿上薄外套走出房間，就看到鹿丸把貓咪的飼料放下，留意到桌上多了幾罐貓咪營養粉，她笑道：「看來你很習慣照顧孕婦了。」

「沒辦法，誰叫家裡兩個媽媽都笨笨的。」鹿丸笑著說，走進廚房給櫻盛湯。

「咦？媽來過嗎？」櫻驚訝地看著還熱氣騰騰的湯和保溫著的飯菜，她完全聽不到吉野進屋或煮飯的聲音，她有睡得那麼沉嗎？

留意到櫻沒有反駁他，鹿丸心裡想著她真的比以前遲鈍了很多，想到她反應為什麼變得那麼慢，鹿丸又忍不住笑了起來「嗯，才剛走呢，說不想打擾你休息就沒叫醒你。」

櫻乖乖坐下等著鹿丸服侍，之前無論怎麼爭論鹿丸都不再讓她做任何事了，她慢慢也習慣了鹿丸在的時候由他包辦她的衣食住行「那我待會得打個電話謝謝她才行。真不好意思啊我睡得都沒留意到有人來了。」

喝了口湯後櫻又想了想「我總覺得媽已經知道了。」

鹿丸坐到櫻身旁，溫柔地摸向她還未開始隆起的肚子「肯定知道了，什麼事都瞞不過她。」

「我們也才剛發現不久啊，她怎麼這麼厲害。」

看著櫻轉過頭看著他眼睛睜大，一臉不敢置信的模樣，鹿丸忍不住低下頭在她唇上吻了吻，手上也不停在她的小腹處輕撫著「大概母親就是有這種特殊能力吧。」

櫻笑著抬手輕拍向鹿丸的手臂「亂說！那為什麼我沒有這種能力？我完全不知道撒庫拉也懷孕了。」

「你生了之後就會有了。」鹿丸敷衍道，拉過櫻的下巴又吻了上去，舔了下後含住她的下唇輕吮，嘗夠了就把舌頭伸進她的嘴裡，極盡誘惑地劃過她的敏感點，才把她的舌頭含住挑逗。

櫻的手摸上他的大腿時鹿丸才清醒過來，把櫻放開，看著她一臉迷茫，眼睛水光粼粼滿臉通紅，情欲被挑起的樣子，鹿丸又吞了口口水，摸了摸她的臉站起要去給她盛飯順便冷靜一下，櫻卻伸手拉住他。

「老公⋯想要嘛⋯」

那個稱呼讓鹿丸完完全全地硬了起來，兩人才新婚未到一年，正是情到濃時的時候，平時一點身體接觸都會擦槍走火，更何況剛才的吻感覺那麼棒。

但是不行，她懷孕未夠一個月，胎還未穩，這時不適宜有親密行為。

「乖，先吃飯，你要準時吃飯寶寶才會健康長大啊。」

果然一提及肚子裡的孩子櫻就聽話了，鹿丸在她髮頂落下一吻，走進廚房讓自己冷靜下來。

櫻吃完飯後很快就會困了去睡覺，而且她現在專注力沒以前那麼強，她很快就會忘了想要親熱的事。

倒苦了鹿丸嬌妻在懷卻不能下手，幾乎每天洗澡時都只能靠右手發洩一下。

倒是有幾次櫻精神不錯幫過他，但鹿丸也不捨得讓櫻太頻繁地給他咬或摸，怕累到她，她的體力現在下降得很快。

想起櫻的老師，千手家的名醫綱手說的要五個月後才安全可以再行房，鹿丸真是後悔一時衝動沒好好避孕，弄得兩人血氣旺盛還要忍受欲火。

深呼吸幾下，鹿丸感覺自己取回控制後才拿著飯菜回到桌邊。

撒庫拉走了過來跟櫻撒嬌，坐在她的腿上望著她不停喵喵叫著。

櫻一手摟住撒庫拉的腰，一手搔著牠的後腦「不行啊寶貝，肉泥吃太多會發胖的。」

鹿丸看向已經空了的兩個碗，氏卡馬路看來已經吃飽，在窩裡給自己洗澡「懷孕需要更多能量，要不再給一點點吧。」

「爸爸心軟了，去找爸爸拿吃的！」櫻抱住撒庫拉看向鹿丸，他拿出飼料在碗裡添了小半匙，食物的聲音立即吸引了撒庫拉的注意，牠一下就跳離櫻的腿上跑到碗前繼續大快朵頤。

兩人看著撒庫拉吃飯的樣子都被可愛得滿心都是暖烘烘的柔情「沒想到當爸爸媽媽前就先當爺爺奶奶了。」

櫻又給鹿丸解釋了一篇下午給那群三姑六婆說過的話，鹿丸又是無奈又是好笑「這小子絕育了當天就追著撒庫拉跑，也難怪牠會懷孕。」

想起那天氏卡馬路絕育後回到家，明明麻醉還未完全退，牠連走路都走不好，卻在撒庫拉過來嗅牠時就一下壓在牠身上，撒庫拉被嚇走後還不懂累的死追著牠，櫻好幾次分開牠們，氏卡馬路還是會再回去找撒庫拉。

想著牠已經絕育才放鬆了警惕，櫻卻不知道公貓一捉到母貓就會秒射，光是人看到的撒庫拉就被壓倒好幾次，看不到的地方氏卡馬路大概得手過很多次。

「醫生說母貓兩個月左右就會生產，看來在看人類育嬰書前我得先看貓咪育嬰指南啊。」

「這有什麼難度的，你可是集英國首屈一指的奈良醫生。」

櫻嘻嘻笑著，她其實很喜歡被叫做奈良醫生，尤其喜歡鹿丸這樣叫她「我還有集英國頭腦第一的奈良先生幫忙呢～」

兩人膩膩歪歪地邊吃飯，邊想著小貓和肚子裡的孩子的名字。

旁邊的撒庫拉終於吃飽，走到氏卡馬路在的窩裡躺下，尾巴若有若無地蹭著對方，氏卡馬路馬上跑到撒庫拉身邊，討好地給對方舔毛，舔著舔著又壓到牠身上了。

．  
．  
．

「聽說奈良太太的貓生了四隻小貓。」AB太太在和WT太太及MS太太的茶聚中說道。

「這不是新鮮事了，有人問過想領養兩隻，但他們打算都留著自己養呢。」

WT太太喝了口茶，又道：「養寵物也好，有助小孩子發展成長。」

聞言AB太太驚訝地看著WT太太「奈良太太懷孕了？」

「對啊，還是雙胞胎呢。」

「某程度上真是雙喜臨門。」MS太太隨意回道，她對別人家的事沒太大興趣。

「我怎麼完全不知道！WT太太你從哪聽來的？」

「我丈夫和奈良、山中、秋道家一直都有來往，前段時間幾個男人在飯桌上說起的。山中家的女兒也懷孕了哦，大概過段時間木葉花園要吵鬧起來了。」

「說起來有傳言說漩渦太太也懷孕了。」

「啊？我沒聽說過耶！MS太太你又在哪聽來的？」

「啊，是奈良太太和山中小姐。」

三人看向剛走進咖啡廳的兩人，大概因為懷的是雙胞胎的緣固，奈良太太的肚子似乎已經見懷了。

AB太太在旁不停問著更多八封，但WT太太和MS太太都只眼神柔和地注視著那兩個未來媽媽。

期待著新生命誕生總是一件旁人看了都覺得幸福的事。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 奈良醫生我可以抱走小貓嗎🥺（貓奴


End file.
